Talk:Trumpet Girl
"silver outfit"? From the article: "She's primarily seen in the band's uniform purple tuxedo until the Life's a Happy Song finale, where she's wearing a silver outfit." Assuming the outfit in question is that shown in this image, that's not silver; it's houndstooth, and it appears to be an overcoat. Chances are, like Lips and Nigel in that scene, she's still wearing the tux underneath. I'd change it but I'm not sure if that's the right scene. Powers 17:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is, good catch. I'll fix it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Lady/Girl In The Muppet Show Book, she is a "Trumpet Lady" instead of a "Trumpet Girl"... (She's also turning gray already...) Where is she mentioned as "Trumpet Girl"? Because if there are no mentions of that name, maybe it's better to switch it to Trumpet Lady... -- Jog 14:17, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Jog :At the old henson.com, in the Ask Henson section, somebody asked about her, and it was said that she was called Trumpet Girl in the scripts. By the way, when was she called Trumpet lady in The Muppet Show Book? I've seen that book but don't ever recall her being called Trumpet lady. In the script for the kaye Ballard episode, when the musicians give their comments for the show, dialogue is written above their pictures, without any names listed for the dialogue. --Minor muppetz 15:10, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :: Hey yeah, you're right! Her name is not in that book. I guess my memory's getting weird on me. (But at least I still know the Guest Star song by heart!) -- Jog 15:55, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Jog ::::Maybe Trumpet Girl was called Trumpet Lady in a different book, like one of the Muppet Show Annuals (I've read that those books have also misnamed characters, such as calling Crazy Harry Mad Harry, and even leading fans to believe that Mean Mama was called Big Mama). --Minor muppetz 04:59, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Roaring 20s Sketch Which part of the Roarin' 20s Sketch did Trumpet Girl appear in during episode 505? User:Drillbit_Taylor (talk) (UTC) :During "Alexander's Ragtime Band", she's partly covered by Zoot Henrik (talk) 18:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Can you upload some images from the musical number and put them below my note, so I can get the piture? Thanks! User:Drillbit_Taylor (talk) 3:05pm, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Episode 222: Teresa Brewer Which scene does the Trumpet Girl appear in during Episode 222: Teresa Brewer? -- Drillbit Taylor (talk) 3:37 pm, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that whoever posted that mistook the female trumpet player from the "Cotton Fields" number for Trumpet Girl. They look similar, but the one in this number had open eyes (which she wouldn't get until season 5), a small round nose, and I think longer hair. They might as well have just used Trumpet Girl in that scene (though she was pretty much just a whatnot with no personality). --Minor muppetz 01:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tip! :) Drillbit Taylor (talk) 9:09 am, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed?? The article says she was called "Trumpet Girl" in the scripts for The Muppet Show, so I suggest we take her out of the Unnamed Characters category. Theatrefreak25 22:42, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, she's out. There are a few sources for her title of "Trumpet Girl". -- Brad D. (talk) 08:55, 2 June 2006 (UTC)